


A Kingdom or this?

by Apollynos



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kings Rising Spoilers, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: - A Kingdom or this? -Thoughts of Laurent about the whole Situation and his love for Damen but also his loyal love for his brother.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 16





	A Kingdom or this?

_The sword whipped down on Auguste and pierced him. The blonde crown prince went down, blood came out of the wound and he tried to stop it with his own hands, but it was too much. He was too weak from the previous fight to survive any longer._  
_His breath grew weaker. He closed his eyes and let the darkness go through him, the darkness that would carry him away into a sea of memories._

_Damianos had thus won the win for his country._  
_He had won._  
_Damianos was alive. Auguste was dead._

“It's been six years and yet it still hurts too much in my heart to even think about this fateful day. That day I was told my brother had died in battle," Laurent muttered to himself as he paced back and forth in his rooms.  
It was one of those days when the past caught up with him now that he was so close to being able to stand before his uncle and confront him with everything.

"Auguste was all I had. He was everything. And that had been brutally torn from my heart, it was as if a piece of my soul had been stolen from me and what was left after he died?" Laurent took a deep breath. "Everything what was left was my uncle, my uncle, who promised to be there for me, assured me that he would give me time to mourn and take care of me." He let out a mocking laugh."God, I was so stupid and naive. Only too late did I realize that I had run straight into the nest of a viper, out of mourning for my brother and looking for comfort."  
He tensed, stroked his upper arm and said bitterly: "I hadn't even noticed the level of power my uncle had over me, I didn't realize it until it was too late and he knelt before me."

 _They gave him the name. Damen. But Laurent would recognize the face of his brother's murderer at any time. He was neither stupid, nor was he blind to see what a perfidious plan his uncle had thought of to go against his nephew, and yet at that moment he saw so many options as could have been of use to him._

He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I hated him. I hated him so much for taking everything I had and if my uncle hadn't stopped me… I would have killed him to keep my peace." He cocked his head and let out a trembling breath. "But then he saved my life and he was there every time I needed him and for that I hated him too. But is hate the right word for this? He was there for me, always, after everything I did to him, he didn't even leave my side. He remained loyal. He always came back to me. "  
He hung his head and shook it. "Auguste ... forgive me, you won't be very proud of me and will probably hate me for it, but I made a decision ..."

"Laurent? Please stop talking about yourself and your feelings like this." It was Auguste who appeared behind him and smiled warmly at him. He knew it was just an illusion. After all, Auguste was dead, and had been for six years.  
He turned to him and looked at him with wide eyes, his ghost was there in front of him. "But he took your life ... He's your killer! I ..." Laurent began to justify himself.  
"It was a fair fight, Laurent. Someone will always be better and in that case ... He was the better one." Auguste smiled sadly.  
Laurent shook his head and returned the smile. "He said the same thing, I think you would like him. You are pretty much alike. "  
"I think I would. I would like him even if he would court you," Auguste said only.  
"What-?"  
"Don't think that only if I were still alive and everything would have been different, it would have been different between you two," he said then and Laurent looked down, nodding in agreement. "Damen had told me that too, and I know that no matter what the circumstances, there it would still be us."  
Auguste's smile widened and he said warmly: “Go to him, allow yourself to be happy with him and get what is rightfully yours. Make me proud, Laurent! "  
Laurent nodded. "I will. Thanks Auguste. "  
"Not for that little brother."

Laurent straightened his shoulders and raised his chin. His brother's appearance disappeared and he was left alone in his rooms when the door opened and Damen came in to check on him. "Hey, are you all right?"  
Laurent nodded and came up to him, took his hand, where on the wrist the golden cuff lingered and smiled at him. "You asked yourself something - a kingdom or this, right?"  
"Yes, I...?"  
"I know the answer to that."  
"And that would be?"  
"Both."

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff for in between  
> Hope you liked it - Originall I wrote this for a Cosplay competition where my friends and I will be part of it. :D


End file.
